


'Cos You're Bad and Free

by Tiofrean



Series: Feel good [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FightClub!AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Daryl, Smoking, cop!Rick, cop!Shane, fighter!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Rick and Shane go undercover to find a suspect in their latest case. Shane screws up, as always, and Rick ends up fighting on the ring. Things take an unexpected turn...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Sheenaz showed me that one blog... and I said "I HAVE AN IDEA", and she said "WRITE IT" and here it is. So with a huge thanks to MermaidSheenaz who betaed it, as always, I give you my first and probably the last attempt at fightclub!au. Enjoy!

Rick looked around, swallowing nervously, following Shane further into the shady club they were scheduled to investigate. It was a sort of a fight club, a dusty, dark first floor of an old building, swarmed with people who were looking for easy money or entertainment. _Or a fight_ , Rick thought and for the tenth time in the last five minutes reminded himself not to antagonise any of the establishment’s patrons. They were all muscular guys, some of them taller than Rick, most of them a lot more muscular than Shane, reeking of sweat, beer and testosterone.

It was supposed to be a quick undercover action, their mission to find out if the suspect they were trying to catch was holed up somewhere in here. It was a fight club, so Rick and Shane had dressed as any other people here would, t-shirts and jeans, all clothes worn out and made a bit dirty on purpose. It had turned out they had blended in immediately after they had set their feet inside the building, and were now being completely ignored by most of the people inside. And just as Rick was about to breathe a sigh of relief and start making small talk with a man next to him, he felt a shove to his shoulder. He cursed, turning around, instincts kicking in as he looked for Shane.

He found his partner face to face with a very pissed off guy, mouthing off at him, and Rick stepped quickly to them to try and stop the bloodshed. As he got closer, the aggressive man was already lunging forward with an angry snarl on his face and it took all of Rick’s strength to keep his flying fist away from Shane’s face.  
“The fuck did ya say to me ya pussy?!” The man growled, pushing Rick back until he stumbled away, watching helplessly as Shane was left with the ball of aggression on his own. Or that was what he thought, until another guy lunged at them from the crowd, effectively jamming himself between them and scowling at the fuming man.  
“The hell did I tell ya, Merle!” He shouted angrily at the snarling man, getting his attention.  
“‘s not my fault, Darleena! That asshole called me names! I should bash his fucking head in for that” Merle lunged at Shane again and Rick jumped into action, grabbing the man’s hand and twisting it around, pinning it to his back painfully.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKER” the younger of the two, looking pissed as hell, charged Rick and managed to dislodge the hold he had on the aggressive guy. Rick barely had time to whisper a confused “the fuck?” before he was pulled up by his t-shirt, the younger man fuming, staring right into his eyes as if he wanted to murder him. Rick blinked, trying to get his footing back, failing on the first three or four tries.  
“Ya wanna fight, asshole? I’ll give ya fight” he dropped Rick back unceremoniously and it was only thanks to Rick’s quick reflexes that he didn’t fall on his ass.  
“Fuck” Rick swore, looking at the guy standing in front of him, eyes slitted and mean-looking, something predatory about his whole posture, and a set of impressive arms twitching by his sides. Rick swallowed hard.

“On the ring. The next fight is ours” he spat, turning around and walking over to the other man. Rick watched, wide-eyed, as the aggressive asshole clapped him on the back, muttering “ya show him, baby bro” and tugging him away and deeper into the crowd. Rick looked to his right, miserably, seeing a very stunned Shane standing there, watching the whole thing with a look of something almost like fear in his eyes. _Great_ , he thought, _Shane screwed up and I’m gonna get the blow of it, again_. Rick was aware that they could probably get out of the club and make a run for it, but that would mean that people would be suspicious as to their presence here. And that, in turn, wouldn’t bode well for the investigation. People came here to fight, after all, and if someone threw a challenge in your face, you didn’t back out. Sighing, Rick looked around, spotting a huge area illuminated by light. With one look at Shane, Rick started to make his way in the general direction of where he thought the ring was.

 

__________

 

Even before the fight has officially started, Rick knew he would lose it. There was no way he wouldn’t, not when he was fighting against this guy, _Daryl_ , as he heard a few whispers call him in the crowd. His arms were easily twice Rick’s size, muscles bunching as he stretched on the other side of the ring Rick had been pushed into.

He huffed out an incredulous laugh, it wasn’t even a proper ring, just an area of the floor that was cleared out, swiped clean to get all the broken beer bottles and glasses out of the way. Rick was glad for that, though, at least he wouldn’t need stitches on his back after he would be put on it sooner rather than later.

With one last glance into Shane’s direction, trying not to eyefuck his partner too hard, Rick stepped forward, tugging his shirt off as he went. All the fighters were shirtless here, and Rick reckoned it was mostly to make grabbing them during a fight more difficult. But a small part of his brain couldn’t help but notice just how every single guy here had something to show off. Arms, chests, shoulders, backs… If Rick hadn’t been so busy trying not to be scared, he would actually stop and appreciate the views for a longer moment. Even now, when he stood opposite Daryl, he couldn’t really stop his eyes from raking all over his broad shoulders and muscular arms. The guy was hot as hell… and he would probably break Rick’s bones.

The fight started with a mean smirk from Daryl and a beautiful jump back when Daryl tried to grab at him. The man hissed and the next thing Rick knew, he was losing his footing, being tackled to the ground with a swift tug to his shins. He didn’t even have the time to brace himself before his back hit the hard floor, air leaving his lungs in a rushed _ompffff_. Rick coughed, trying to get up, but Daryl barreled into him, pressing him down, trying to flatten Rick’s body out to win the fight. Rick resisted, twisting around, trying his damndest to bend over like a snake, to slither from under the too angry and too strong guy. But Daryl would have none of it. Every time Rick managed to get out from under him for a moment, he would press him down again.

On one of the shoves, Rick couldn’t help but give a pained cry as his shoulder was twisted at an awkward angle. Daryl stopped for a moment, just for one or two beats of Rick’s heart, before he resumed his attack. Somehow, the man managed to get the upper hand, pinning him down as he straddled Rick’s hips. Rick twisted around, ducking under Daryl’s arm and trying to break free, to no avail, as it turned out, for he was rolled over the next second. And this time, Daryl was holding him face-first to the floor, one of the man’s legs hooked behind Rick’s, bending it awkwardly, using it to immobilize Rick.

And suddenly, everything went still and Rick opened his eyes. Daryl was hovering over him, his groin pressed to Rick’s ass as his hands gripped Rick’s tightly by both wrists. Rick didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but he felt Daryl press his hips down, grinding into Rick’s ass. And just like that, Rick stopped struggling, the heat and hardness of the man’s erection pressing into his backside enough to beat the fight out of him.  
“Got anything else to say?” Daryl growled above him, but there was a smirk in his voice, and Rick felt a shiver thundering down his spine. He knew well when he was beaten, so he shook his head. To his surprise, Daryl didn’t release him immediately. He waited for a brief moment, grinding his hips once more into Rick’s ass and squeezing his wrists, before he let go and rolled off of his back.

The crowd cheered and hooted, and the only thing Rick could focus on was his throbbing hand that somehow started to hurt only now. He stood up slowly, hesitatingly making his way to the side, getting off of the ring as another couple of fighters started to show off what they had to the public. Shane met him at the edge of the crowd, looking worried and, for once, guilty. He started to yap about something concerning their suspect probably not being in the building after all, but Rick ignored him, casting a glance behind his shoulder. Another fight had started and the fighters weren’t pulling any punches. One of them had already had a bruise forming and, as Rick watched, was also given a bloody lip. Rick swallowed, thinking it might have ended a lot worse for him, had he been fighting with one of them.

Looking back at Shane, interrupting his nervous talking, Rick picked up his t-shirt and headed to the backdoor, muttering to his partner that he just needed some fresh air and that he would be back in a moment. Besides, he needed a moment to compose his thoughts. He was almost sure that the guy had been pressing into him intentionally, and that made Rick’s brain wander into territories he hadn’t explored since way before he started his relationship with his girlfriend. Well, _ex-girlfriend now_ , Rick thought bitterly. Knowing his luck, it was all just aggression towards him, the man’s whole body had been screaming with it, after all. It wasn’t strange to get hard during a fight like this, either. And so, Rick chalked it all up to the adrenaline and walked out of the club to calm himself down a bit.

 

__________

 

With the cool evening breeze wafting over his curls, Rick could finally breathe deeply and calm down a little. He was standing in the back alley behind the club, the long corridor jammed in between two high buildings shadowed and stinky, but quiet and devoid of people. It soothed Rick’s nerves and allowed him to think for a bit.

He was fairly certain that they had blown their cover, if not completely, then at least partially. Now, after being beaten down on the ring like a damn high school student, Rick was sure nobody would talk to him to get him higher to their boss, so finding their suspect who was supposed to be one of the big guy’s men was almost impossible.

Rick sighed, watching as his breath came out in front of him in the form of a little cloud. He was tired, his shoulder throbbed mercilessly every time he tried to move it, and he would gladly just go home. He had to find Shane first, of course, and admit defeat. He would have to stop thinking about Daryl, too.

This train of his thoughts didn’t surprise Rick, not even one bit. He had always been interested in both men and women, regardless of what people liked to impose on him - his family had always wanted a white-picket-fence lifestyle for him, with a wife and a bunch of kids. Rick wouldn’t mind exchanging that for a sexy guy with a good heart.

His thoughts started to wander back to the fight he took part in, to Daryl and his muscular body, to how it had felt pressed to Rick’s own leaner frame. The guy was sexy, and if it hadn’t been for the fear of losing his teeth, Rick would probably have taken a longer moment to bask in the sheer masculinity of the guy. And there was also something playful about him, something that Rick had only seen a glimpse of back there, on the ring. He was sure Daryl had been pulling his punches with him, seeing as the man could probably break his spine without much effort. And the sole idea of Daryl, that predator-like man, taking it easy on Rick and actually _playing_ with him on that ring, sent something tingling down Rick’s spine. Something very much like what he had felt when Daryl pressed into him, keeping him in place on that dirty floor.

“The fuck ya doin’ here?” A gruff voice to his left made Rick jump. He whipped around, startled, just to see Daryl standing in the doorway. He stepped forward, closer to Rick, and Rick just stood there, eyes taking the other man in. He pulled on a leather vest that only accentuated his broad shoulders and strong arms, somehow made him look even more dangerous, and Rick had to swallow hard to clear his throat before speaking.  
“Did you come here to finish the fight?” He asked, watching with surprise as Daryl smirked and shook his head.  
“Man, if I wanted ya dead, I woulda killed you back there” he stated matter-of-factly and patted his pants. Rick tried not to let his imagination take the better of him as Daryl fished out his cigarettes and took one, lighting it and taking the first drag with a quiet, satisfied groan.

Daryl puffed out the smoke, looking back at Rick, and Rick had to mentally slap himself because of course he had chosen this precise moment to lick his suddenly dry lips. It seemed that Daryl ignored him, though.  
“I can tell ya ain’t no fighter, so what the hell are ya doin’ here?” He asked again, eyes narrowing when Rick tried to think about any answer that wouldn’t get him a furious right hook into his face.  
“If you know I’m not a fighter, then why did you pull your punches?” He asked finally, half curious, half itching to know if he needed to get away from the man in case he really wanted to finish the fight they had started inside. But Daryl just barked out a laugh.  
“Would be a shame to mess up such a pretty nose as yers” he drawled, taking another drag of his smoke and side-eyeing a very confused Rick.

Rick confusion lasted for only a moment, however, before a familiar heat started to course through his veins and he blinked up at Daryl.  
“You mean…” he didn’t have a chance to finish that sentence, for the next thing he knew, Daryl was walking closer to him, making Rick step back, until he felt the cold wall of the building opposite. He pressed against it, hands coming up to his chest, to push Daryl away or to pull him closer, Rick wasn’t sure, but he fisted them in Daryl’s vest nevertheless. The man had a very thoughtful expression, staring at Rick for what felt like eternity and made Rick melt under the smoldering gaze. And then he leaned in and smashed his lips into Rick’s, kissing him with enough passion to make Rick’s toes curl in his shoes.

Rick moaned in surprise, eyes closing as he let himself be kissed, opening his mouth when Daryl licked and sucked at his bottom lip, feeling the shivers coursing through his body as Daryl’s tongue pushed inside. It was wet and hot, demanding in the best of ways, and Rick tightened his grip on Daryl’s vest, this time definitely pulling him closer, groaning when he felt Daryl’s strong body pin him in place, sandwiching him between the broad chest and the cool wall at his back. Daryl had one hand braced against the wall next to Rick’s head, the cigarette still burning lazily tucked securely between his fingers, the faint smell of smoke encompassing Rick as he heaved in a few rushed breaths.  
“God...” Rick whispered when they parted for breath, opening his eyes lazily, his whole body thrumming where Daryl pressed into him.  
“Daryl” the man corrected, grinning, making Rick lick his lips hungrily at the cheeky expression.  
“Rick” he answered, diving in for another kiss, tearing a surprised huff out of Daryl.

If asked later, Rick wouldn’t know what happened next, just that he found himself consumed within an inch of his life, Daryl’s knee settling between his legs, one muscular thigh rubbing at his groin, making him feel too hot too fast. Daryl was grinding up into him, the hard length of his cock pressed to Rick’s hipbone, erotic enough to make Rick forget about his own hips bucking and shifting to hump Daryl’s leg in return. And then Daryl pulled away a little, leaning back and looking at Rick, no doubt taking in his flushed face.  
“Wanna do somethin’ ‘bout it?” Daryl asked with a dangerous smile, taking a slow drag from his cigarette, placing his hand back on the wall for support and flicking his gaze down, settling on where their bodies were still pressed tightly together.

Rick gulped and nodded, shuddering when Daryl brought his free hand to Rick’s face, cupping his cheek and drawing his thumb over Rick’s bottom lip. Rick decided to throw all the caution to the wind and licked at the finger, earning himself a long and low growl from Daryl. Then he wriggled a bit in place, pushing away from the wall just enough to make some room for himself. He leveled Daryl with a hungry stare, feeling his whole body igniting from the anticipation of what he was about to do, and slowly sank to his knees. It was a quick, instinctual decision, and even if Rick had troubles remembering how to do this sort of thing, his excitement pushed him forward.

Rick almost grinned when he literally _saw_ how Daryl’s breath hitched and his eyes widened a bit, how his fingers shoot to Rick’s hair, threading through the curls and messing them up. There was a furious drag of the smoke, a short, panted exhale, and the cigarette ended up hanging from the corner of Daryl’s lips as his hand slithered down to his belt. Rick helped him unbuckle and unbutton, leaning in on a whim and mouthing the length of his cock through the denim. Daryl’s hips bucked and he hissed, the hand in Rick’s hair tightening briefly. Rick groaned and pulled back, hands scrambling to get Daryl’s dick out of his underwear, biting his lip when he finally had his hand wrapped properly around the hard length.

Daryl was big, hard as steel and _oh so hot_ in the cold night around them. Rick leaned in, giving the cock in his hand a few slow, tight strokes, before he flicked his tongue over the very tip. A strangled groan left Daryl, and Rick flicked his eyes up, looking at the man, feeling his own dick throb when Daryl’s dark, predatory eyes stared back into his, the cigarette still tucked in the corner of his mouth. Rick licked at the tip again, small kitten licks, teasing and making Daryl’s hips rock forward impatiently. He closed his eyes and focused on the masculine taste, trying hard to remember the technique, rusty after all the years he had spent with his ex-girlfriend. It all came slowly to him, where to lick, where to suck, where to put his hands. He placed a few sweet kisses on the underside of the shaft, feeling the vein pulsing when he grazed it with his tongue, causing Daryl to jump and moan loudly when he sucked at the frenulum. The hand in his hair tightened almost painfully when Rick dragged his bottom lip over the tip again, smearing the precome that started to gather there.

“ _Fuck_ , those damn pretty lips…” Daryl rasped above him, one hand traveling to Rick’s cheek, thumb swiping over the five-o'clock-shadow of a stubble he had there. It prompted Rick to do something, and he opened his mouth and let the tip slide in, trying to cover his teeth as he went, sucking once his lips closed around the head. Daryl tasted like sin, and Rick let that dark, erotic feeling encompass him as he hollowed his cheeks and bowed his head, taking more of the length in. There was no way he could fit it all inside, so he decided to make a good use of his mouth on the part that he could. He wriggled his tongue on the underside as he went down, rolling it over the head and sucking when he went back up, repeating the motion over and over.

He got so lost in the rhythm that he didn’t even notice how Daryl started to rock his hips forward, meeting Rick’s every move. A moan from above gave him a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and his own cock throbbed where it was still trapped inside his pants. Feeling brave, drunk on arousal, Rick decided to try taking more of Daryl inside. He bowed his head, leaned further in and let the hard length slip just a bit further in. Somehow, he managed to reign in his gag reflex and tried it again and again, taking more on every bob, until he could feel the head of Daryl’s cock hit the back of his throat.

The hand on his cheek shifted, the thumb brushing just under his eyes gently, and Rick groaned distractedly around the length.  
“Look at me” Daryl’s voice growled above him and Rick had no other choice but to comply. Eyes open, a bit watery from the effort of not choking, he looked up. “Jesus _fuck_ ” Daryl hissed, taking one last drag of his cigarette and throwing it away, both hands tangling in Rick’s curls. Rick’s gaze followed the glowing tip of the smoke for a split second, just until it vanished from his sight. And then his eyes were back on Daryl, locked with his fiery gaze. He swallowed, making Daryl whine when his throat closed around the tip of his cock, and Rick closed his eyes again, feeling the hands in his hair tugging his head back.

For a brief moment he thought that Daryl wanted to tug him off of his length, but the backs of Daryl’s palms hit the brick wall behind them, cushioning Rick’s head, and the hard, pulsing cock was still inside his mouth. Daryl moved with him, caging Rick between his hips and the wall, holding him steady as he started to move his hips. The pace was slow and steady at first, and Rick placed his hands on the outside of Daryl’s thighs, nails digging in the denim hard enough to be felt by Daryl. The man grunted and hissed above him, and his hips jerked, making Rick whimper in return. And then the speed increased, getting faster and faster, leaving Rick no choice but to relax and take it. It also left him painfully hard in his trousers, his own length throbbing and pulsing, little shivers wrecking his body every time he heard that raspy voice curse above him.

But Rick couldn’t really do more than hold on for the ride, so he shifted his grip, palms traveling to Daryl’s ass and squeezing it, a deep hum bubbling up in his throat. It didn’t take long after that, a few bucks of Daryl’s hips and a string of curses, and Daryl came without any other warning, flooding Rick’s mouth, making him cough reflexively. Thankfully, he backed away just as he started to come, so Rick had a bit of space to breathe through it, feeling wave after wave of Daryl’s hot semen landing on his tongue. He swallowed as much as he could, some of it escaping and dribbling down his chin. The rich taste made Rick’s whole body tremble with desire, and, as soon as Daryl’s length left his mouth, Rick heaved in a few deep breaths, pawing at his trousers to get himself out.

He had only gotten as far as to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, before Daryl’s strong arms fisted in his t-shirt and tugged him upwards, smashing him back into the wall behind him. Next thing he knew, Daryl was pressing into him, licking his own come from Rick’s chin and growling at the taste, plunging his tongue inside Rick’s mouth for more. Daryl brought both of Rick’s arms over his head, pinning them in place with one hand, while his other skimmed over Rick’s twitching abdomen, down to his straining cock. Rough fingers closed around Rick’s length and his whole body arched against the grip on his wrists, a jolt of pleasure surging through him being so strong he felt as if he could come right there and then.  
“Please” Rick whispered when they broke away from the kiss, gazing at Daryl through half-lidded eyes, squirming in his grasp and effectively rubbing his whole body against Daryl’s frame.

Daryl smirked and started to move his hand, head ducking to kiss and lick at Rick’s neck. He didn’t beat around the bush this time. His strokes were fast and hard, fist tight around him, and Rick didn’t even try to stifle the sounds that escaped him. He needed _fast and furious_ , and _god_ , Daryl gave it to him on every single move. He didn’t last long, knew he wouldn’t, not with how pumped up he was after blowing this man. A flick of Daryl’s wrist, a tight squeeze and Daryl’s teeth clamping down on Rick’s earlobe as if he _knew_ it was Rick’s soft spot were enough to send him tumbling over the edge. He came with a wail, body arching back and head smashing against the wall with a dull thud, hips shifting into Daryl’s fist until his body was finished.

Daryl released his cock when Rick cringed from oversensitivity and released his hands, but he didn’t step back. He let Rick slump into him, holding him up as Rick tried to gather his brain back together. When his senses returned, Rick felt a small kiss being placed on his temple and couldn’t do anything else but smile into Daryl’s shoulder, shivering when the air wafted over his softening length.

“Rick!?” A shout came from somewhere behind Daryl, and Rick frowned, not really getting why someone would call his name in the middle of the night, especially when he had just had the best fuck of the last ten years or so.

“Leave him alone you fucker or you’ll spend the rest of your night picking up your teeth from the floor!” The voice shouted again and for a brief moment Rick thought it sounded familiar, even if it was a bit panicked. He dragged his head back up with effort, displeased that someone broke his happy post-orgasmic bubble, someone who sounded suspiciously like… _Shane?_

Rick jolted back, startled, only to find that he didn’t really have much room to move, not when he was still jammed between the hard wall at his back, and a smirking Daryl in front of him.  
  
_Wait, smirking?_

Rick peeked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Shane, standing in all his glory, doing his best impersonation of a police attack dog, fuming and snarling, getting ready to jump Daryl. And the bastard was still smirking.  
“It’s not how it looks like” Rick started lamely, feeling his cheeks glowing when he realized his cock was still out. Cursing under his breath, he quickly tucked himself back in, wincing when his hands encountered his own come, cool and sticky on the front of his t-shirt.  
“Calm down, officer friendly” Daryl’s low growl made Rick’s eyes widen. Daryl slowly stepped back and turned around, looking at Shane who was now blinking at him stupidly.  
“What did you…”  
“Relax, I ain’t gonna blow yer cover… yer partner here’s the one doing the blowin’” Rick could feel his blush coming back full force, averting his gaze and coughing to clear his throat.

“You know we’re police?” Shane asked, clearly shocked enough to stop his angry attempts to defend Rick’s pride. Daryl huffed out a laugh at that, digging into his pocket and taking out a cigarette.  
“God, ya two ain’t know shit about fightin’ and nobody has ever seen ya ‘ere” he shrugged, lighting it and taking a long drag. It made his cheeks hollow out and Rick had to remind himself that he wasn’t twenty anymore and that getting it back up so quickly after was not an option. “Plus,” Daryl continued, blowing out the smoke, “you came here two days after that fucker appeared. Figured that may have somethin’ to do with him” Daryl looked at Shane.  
“You know why we’re here, then?”  
“Fuck yeah” Daryl snorted, the smoke escaping him in a rush, “‘m observant enough”. He took out his cigarette pack again, taking out the last one and putting it behind his ear. He looked around them, looking on the ground. He bent and snatched a little black rock when he spotted it, _coal_ , Rick’s mind supplied. He quickly scribbled something on the side of the pack.

“I suppose we won’t catch him now…” Shane murmured, kicking the wall next to him in frustration.  
“Ya still might” Daryl shrugged, tossing the piece of coal back to the ground.  
“Yeah? How do you propose we do that, huh?” Shane growled. Rick watched as Daryl’s mouth quirked up in another smirk.  
“Go inside, ask for Negan. The one with the screwed up face trudging after him is yer man. Dwight” Daryl explained, finishing his smoke and tossing the stub to the ground. Shane raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
“And how the hell do we know you are not his loyal friend?”  
“Listen here, officer friendly” Daryl spun around and got into Shane’s face so quickly that Rick’s partner visibly flinched back. “I ain’t no saint, but selling drugs to kids is something I would never stand for. Ya wanna get this scum? Go ahead, ask for Negan. I ain’t gonna blow yer cover, I want that twat outta here, too” he stepped back, turning to face Rick. “‘sides, ‘m looking for another _date_ with officer blue eyes here” he walked up to Rick, thrusting the empty pack of cigarettes into his hand with a quiet _“don’t lose it”_.

Rick caught it reflexively, squinting down at the cardboard box, the dim light in the alley enough to read the inscription. Numbers. _Daryl’s phone number_. Rick grinned, feeling like the blush might be getting permanent now as Daryl winked at him and turned around to stomp away, narrowly avoiding pushing Shane aside as he made his way to the doorway. He continued to stare long after the door had closed, up until Shane’s voice broke through his thoughts.  
“What the fuck, brother?”  
But Rick just shook his head, steering Shane back to their car. They would have to come here on another night, ask for Negan and get Dwight. And Rick had a call to make… He wondered if Daryl would like to come over and maybe rail him into his bed? Going by the heated gaze he had sent Rick’s way just before he disappeared back in the club, it was definitely worth a shot.


End file.
